remnantsofearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth
Geography & Info. Earth, also known as "the Earth" and "the World", is the third planet from the Sun and the densest planet in the Solar System. It is also the largest of the Solar System's four terrestrial planets. It is sometimes referred to as the "Blue Planet",[23] the "Blue Marble", Terra or "Gaia" 22nd Century and Government By 2130 C.E. the Earth has become a very different place than what we now know. Decades of pollution, mining, and drilling led to Earth's resources finally being depleted in the early 22nd century leaving behind a barren, dried husk of it's former glory. By the 22nd century humanity was in the fledgling stages of interstellar travel having built a massive WarpGate that allowed for faster travel between planets. When colonization and terraforming began on planets like Mars, new races were discovered and soon a massive conflict erupted for control of territories and resources which became knows as the Galactic War. During the course of the war Earth's massive Interstellar Gate was destroyed and it's debris impacted the the Earth's Moon ultimately destroying it. Without the Moon Earth's magnetic poles were shifted and it's ice caps melted due to climate changes that lead to increased global temperatures. As the sea level rose Earth's continents underwent radically shifts and changes which led to a worldwide societal collapse for the remaining inhabitants of Earth. In 2110, the governments of several remaining nations came together to pool their funds and resources in order to form a new global task force known as EarthCORP. The mission of EarthCORP was to supply aid and stability to the Earth's inhabitants, helping rebuild society through the construction of new population centers, known as colonies. Despite the best of intentions the colonies quickly became overrun and polluted with crime necessitating the need for a formidable security force. EarthCORP retained ownership of these colonies but also found that their mission was extended to governing them as well. Adapting to its new role as de facto global government EarthCORP rebranded itself to better represent the power that it held, becoming the "EarthGOV" Corporation. Much of Earth's landmass is an arid desert engulfing the ruins of the old world. Despite this sad state, non-human life exists and is thriving on Earth in the vacuum left behind since humanities near collapse. Earth's survivors now share the world with new and exotic alien species that arrived over the years, stowed away on cargo ships in a sort of interstellar cross pollination. Other sentient and technologically advanced peoples such as the Drevii, Mytharii, Anshiri and others have traveled to Earth, now a sort of untamed frontier, and joined the survivors there leading to a wildly diverse population within and outside of the colonies. Through the Drevii a new ore was introduced to Earth, known as Magika, and it is now the last valuable resource that the Earth has left, leading a large portion of the people to seek work in the mines hoping to strike it rich as they search for these precious stones. Horizon Colony Horizon was a small colony in what used to be mid-southern Africa. On 30 June 2130 Horizon colony was destroyed by debris left over from the destruction of the Interstellar Gate. The debris was estimated to be roughly 160 meters in diameter and was tracked for several weeks, though initially it was believed that the debris would strike a safe distance away. Two hours before the impact EarthGov officials recalculated the trajectory of the object and sounded a warning alarm across the city leading to many taking shelter in the lower levels of an EarthGOV bunker while others were able to find safety in the cave tunnels. The impact caused wide-spread destruction and left more than 600 dead. The mayor of Dawn Colony, working with several other EarthGOV officials, was able to establish supply runs to the survivors of Horizon Colony over the next several weeks and soon after transport vehicles were sent to retrieve the people for relocation to Dawn Colony. The refugees were soon integrated into their new community and the fall of Horizon was a distant memory. Dawn Colony -coming soon- Category:Lore Category:Locations